Something in my Pocket for You
by A White Guy
Summary: Fic request of Sakura x Moegi, the latter of whom becomes sexually attracted to the older woman after taking her home from the bar. Contains lemon and futa. You have been warned.


**Anonymous request (you know who you are) of Sakura x Moegi lemon. Contains futa.**

* * *

It all started one night at the bar, where Sakura had been sitting alone drinking in misery. Both Naruto and Sasuke had dumped her in the course of the past few months. They said it was just too much baggage dealing with her, but she knew it was because the two boys were just _so_ into each other, more so than would be acceptable at the time. Sakura had never felt so pathetic in her life. Even with all of her academic accomplishments studying medicine under Tsunade, she couldn't even keep a boyfriend. So now she was downing her eighth shot of tequila, just as another girl sat down next to her; a familiar, orange-haired girl whose hair had been up in two ponytails standing straight up, however physics allowed that to happen.

"Aren't you a little...young to be bar-hopping?" slurred Sakura.

"Aren't _you_ a little old to be here without a boyfriend?" Moegi retorted.

Sakura mumbled under her breath, she was only in her mid 20s. Now this brat was criticizing her life?

"Besides," Moegi said, "I'm not 'bar-hopping' as you put it. I don't even have fake ID. I'm just here to take you home. Kakashi said you might get yourself in trouble and he wanted me to get you out of it before it could even start."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sakura slurred again, "I-I came here to forget, so I'm gonna forget."

With surprising strength, Moegi knocked Sakura out of her chair, the latter of whom stumbled to the ground. Moegi lifted Sakura up by the arm, placing it over her own shoulder, and dragged Sakura out of the bar, who had been mumbling the whole time.

"Boys are so...stupid," Sakura said.

"You know what?" Moegi said, "I agree. Stupid Ubon can't take a hint. He's all into that prissy raven girl who doesn't even know he exists."

"At least your boy didn't dump you," Sakura said, "I-I got dumped twice. By two different guys."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Moegi said as she pulled Sakura's apartment keys out of Sakura's pocket.

With some struggle, Moegi managed to get the door open and get Sakura inside her small but fitting apartment. There was only a small kitchen to the left, a living room and patio in front, and a small bedroom and bathroom to the right.

"Y-You such a great girl, Moegi," Sakura mumbled, "How come I never noticed that before?"

"We don't even talk that much," Moegi said.

It was true enough. During the two years since they had met, they had only seen each other pass by occasionally, and what little they knew of each other was through Kakashi, who was also the reason Moegi was in this predicament.

Moegi got Sakura into her bed, pulling up the blankets and getting Sakura under them, with surpising ease.

"You're the bestest person I c-could ever know," Sakura slurred, "I-I don't say this enough, but I fucking _love_ you."

"We hardly even..."

Moegi was cut off when Sakura pressed her moist lips against her own, sharing her saliva with the younger girl. Moegi found herself thrown into the bed with Sakura, trying to break free from the alcohol-induced kiss. Sakura had to do that on her own, resting her head on Moegi's chest. Moegi allowed Sakura to keep it there for a while, thinking it wouldn't be long before Sakura would pass out and she could sneak out.

* * *

In what felt like seconds, Moegi opened her eyes to the bright sun shining in through the blinds of the bedroom.

 _What the hell?_ she thought, _When did I fall asleep?_

The only thing other than the sun that got her up was when she felt her hand brush against someone else's hair. She looked down and saw a head full of pink resting on her chest. Somehow, through the night, Sakura's leg had wrapped itself around Moegi's knees and her arms were embracing her waist. And somehow, someway, her mouth had been wide open, a disturbingly visible puddle of drool staining Moegi's shirt.

"Aw, gross," she moaned, pushing Sakura off of her.

Sakura's entire body flew on its back, her arm now slumped over the bed, and her drool following her in a trail from Moegi's shirt to her bottom lip.

"Well, guess I better go wash this out," Moegi grumbled.

Before she left, though, she took one last look at the passed out woman behind her, wondering if she would remember the kiss. Or if she enjoyed it as much as Moegi did.

* * *

Now, that had only been their first encounter. Just a couple nights later, Moegi impulsively knocked on Sakura's front door, hoping she would be home. Sure enough, Sakura answered, but coming out in just a sports bra and yoga pants, wiping sweat off her face with a towel.

"Oh hey, Moegi," Sakura said, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much, I won't take too much of your time..."

"Nonsense, come in and have a seat," she said, stepping out of the doorway.

Moegi stepped in and sat down next to Sakura on the couch. Sakura had set aside her sweat towel and turned to Moegi.

"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Um, just wanted to check up on you," Moegi replied, "You seemed pretty out of it when I was taking you home from the bar..."

"Oh yeah," Sakura sighed, "That was a couple of nights ago, wasn't it? How much did I even drink?"

"Not sure, but it was because of your, well, boy troubles," Moegi replied.

"I didn't cause too much trouble for you, did I?"

"Not so much. Just when you made me walk you home..."

"...any nice person would do that..."

"...and drooled on my shirt..."

"...I'm sure it'll come out..."

"...or when you kissed me."

Sakura was taken aback. Did she really do that? Why wouldn't she have remembered something like that?

"...that wasn't too weird, was it?"

"Um, that's actually what I'm here to talk to you about..." Moegi said, her voice getting quieter, "Y'see..I uh...um, how do I put this? I, um...kinda liked it."

Correction. _Now_ Sakura was taken aback. Not only did she kiss Moegi, but she also turned her on?

"W-Wow," Sakura said, "I honestly had no idea you felt that way about me."

"I honestly didn't until then," Moegi said, "I just never thought I'd be attracted to women."

"I've...toyed with the idea," Sakura admitted, "But with the kind of society we live in, people would have a field day if we were a thing."

"I know I shouldn't, but I really did feel something special," Moegi said.

Sakura snapped her fingers, getting an idea.

"I'll be right back," she said, "Don't move."

Sakura went into her bathroom, and through the thin walls, Moegi could hear her going through what was probably the medicine cabinet. Tapping her foot impatiently, Moegi watched as Sakura emerged from the bathroom, but something was different...specifically the sudden bulge in her shorts.

"S-Sakura?" Moegi asked, "What is that?"

"Oh, I had some kind of pills from Tsunade in there," she replied, "Supposedly, for a limited time, they can make a girl grow a penis and turn them into a...'futa', I believe it's called. Guess it was right."

Moegi noticed the devilish grin forming from Sakura's moist lips, and barely had time to say anything as Sakura jumped on top of her, planting a deep, wet kiss on her lips, wrapping her arms around her.

Both girls suddenly found themselves literally ripping off each other's shirts, with Sakura's melon breasts popping out, pressing against Moegi's smaller-sized breasts. Sakura's voluptuous body pressed down on Moegi, while the latter had grabbed Sakura's ass, pulling down her shorts at the same time.

After her shorts had come off, Sakura placed her penis in between Moegi's perky breasts, giving Moegi a full look at the tip of Sakura's new member. Especially as it jerked towards and away from her face as it made a home in between her breasts. It throbbed as Moegi's breasts flowed smoothly with it, already sending Sakura into a climax.

"Sakura, I think you're gonna..."

She already did. Cum shot out, getting in Moegi's previously groomed hair, now getting messier. Sakura sighed deeply as she experienced her release, but she hadn't been done yet.

"Now take of your shorts," Sakura said.

"Huh? W-Why?" asked Moegi.

"For Round 2, of course!"

The younger girl did as she was told, pulling down her shorts and tossing them to the side. As she did, Moegi showed off her rather petite, perky bum, much smaller in comparison to Sakura.

"Awww, you have such a cute little butt," Sakura squealed, "I'm already excited!"

If the throbbing of her penis was any indication, she was right. Seeing Moegi's pale bottom, especially now that Moegi had been lying on her stomach on the coffee table, rejuvenated Sakura. She got on top of her, piercing Moegi's tight anus with her penis as the rest of her body settled on top of Moegi.

"Rrrrggg...mmmm..."

Both girls felt pressure at first, then they both sort of relaxed in their newfound positions as the walls of Moegi's anus clinged onto Sakura's penis. Now Sakura's breasts pressed into Moegi's bare back, the latter of whom could literally feel the former's nipples being hardened once again.

"This is nice, isn't it?" asked Sakura, whispering into Moegi's ear.

"Sooooo nice," Moegi moaned.

While Sakura pushed in and out, she simultaneously fondled Moegi's less developed breasts. Although she wasn't a child, her breasts were not exactly fitting for a grown woman, unlike Sakura, who had naturally big boobs from her adolescent years onwards. The tingling sensation of having her breasts touched caused Moegi to moan in pleasure, along with having a part of Sakura literally up her ass.

"Oh God, Sakura, I'm already almost there!" Moegi screamed.

"Not yet!" Sakura exclaimed, "I want more!"

Sweat began dripping down both girls' bodies, forming small puddles on the coffee table they were fucking on. Cum dripped out as Sakura's body sprung back, falling flat on the floor. All Moegi could see when she turned her head was Sakura's bare feet standing up straight, waiting for her to continue.

"M-More?" asked Moegi.

"Yes, of course," replied Sakura in a husky tone, "But this time, my dick wants your feisty little mouth!"

Ironic that Sakura said that, considering she was the one getting kinky, rather than Moegi, who was simply obeying. As Moegi's body inched closer to Sakura, she wrapped her legs around Moegi's head, sending her falling down towards the ground, now flat on her back, with Sakura sitting on Moegi's chest, her penis flopping onto Moegi's cheek, getting harder all over again.

Moegi, knowing how to take a hint, opened her mouth wide and let Sakura place her erect penis inside, wrapping her lips around it. As she sucked, Moegi's breasts were being sat on by Sakura's bare bottom, which was also being grabbed by Moegi's wandering hamds, shaking as she was being sucked. As her penis was sucked on, Sakura moaned loudly from the sensation, enjoying every moment Moegi's moist lips were on her penis, blowing her hard. Moegi's saliva dripped down her penis, soaking it as Sakura started cumming once again.

"Mmmm yes!" Sakura cried, releasing her cum into Moegi's mouth.

As the last of her load had been released, Moegi opened her mouth breathing in fresh air as Sakura collapsed next to her. Sakura's previously erect penis began to shrink, fading away and converting back into an adult woman's vagina. Both girls were breathing heavily through open mouthes as Sakura went from being a futa back to a regular woman.

"That...was...incredible!" Sakura exclaimed between gasps.

"I can't believe my first time was with a futa," Moegi sighed.

"None of the guys I've ever slept with compare to you," Sakura said, "Thank you."

Sakura wrapped her nude form around Moegi and tenderly kissed her lips. Moegi reciprocated the kiss before resting her head on Sakura's soft, pillow breasts as Sakura caressed Moegi's back.

* * *

A couple hours later, Naruto, as polite and considerate as ever, opened the door to Sakura's apartment wanting to make amends after a quarrel with Sasuke. He was about to open his big mouth to announce his entrance when he froze in the sight he saw.

His ex-girlfriend was laying on the floor with a younger woman, whom Naruto almost didn't recognize as Moegi due to her hair being all over the place, laying on top of her. Both girls were exhausted and dead asleep. He found Moegi laying on top of Sakura, using her large breasts as a pillow, both of their legs intertwined with each other. While Sakura's arms were wrapped around Moegi, Moegi's arms were spread out, just barely touching the floor.

There were a number of things Naruto could have done. But the sight alone caused a massive nosebleed, causing him to collapse as well.

* * *

 **A bit of an abrupt ending, but my real goal was to work on writing straight lemon (not literally, of course).**


End file.
